


Фики по Trandafirul galben

by ilera



Category: Trandafirul galben (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, one chapter - one fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Разговор между Николя и Марицикой после ужина (время действия - конец 2-го фильма).Сайд-стори к"Союзникам поневоле".
Relationships: lt. Deivos/aga Villara





	1. Любимый кузен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разговор между Николя и Марицикой после ужина (время действия - конец 2-го фильма).
> 
> Сайд-стори к ["Союзникам поневоле"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600789).

— Лейтенант Дэйвос вне подозрений, он из свиты господаря, — произнес Вилара. — Прошу прощения, лейтенант, госпожа Слатеняну привыкла видеть интриги там, где их нет.  
"А он неглуп, — подумал Николя. — Не пытается сломать лед там, где еще крепко".

После ужина он подошел к Марицике и, улучив удобный момент, когда их никто не мог услышать, поинтересовался:  
— Что тебе известно о Виларе?  
— Ничего особенного, кроме того, что он опасается лишиться должности.  
— У этих опасений есть основания?  
— Я не спрашивала у Георга, если ты об этом. Перед моим отъездом в Италию ага попросил за него заступиться, но я ничего ему не обещала. А почему ты спрашиваешь? Уж не испугался ли обвинений Агаты Слатеняну? По правде говоря, впервые видела, чтобы она была так настойчива.  
— Госпожа Слатеняну меня не пугает, а вот источник порочащих мое имя слухов заинтересовал.  
— Ты про обвинения в революционной деятельности? Не связаны ли они с появлением на корабле в Вене австрийского консула? — Марицика пристально посмотрела на него, и Николя в который раз подивился ее уму. — Он, помнится, хотел с тобой поговорить. Если бы не веское слово паши, я лишилась бы твоего приятного общества.  
— Думаю, именно тебе я обязан своим спасением, — с улыбкой возразил Николя.  
— Почему же консул так настаивал на беседе с глазу на глаз?  
— Да кто его разберет? Сейчас модно в каждом подозревать заговорщика. Боюсь, я попал в поле зрения аги, и он теперь станет мне докучать.  
— Я рада, что они все заблуждаются, — с тем же доброжелательным лицом произнесла Марицика. — Не хотелось бы лишиться любимого кузена из-за какой-то помехи.  
— А что бы ты сказала, если бы я действительно состоял в Братстве? — полюбопытствовал Николя.  
— Не замечала за тобой раньше любви к сослагательному наклонению. Ты всегда предпочитал действовать, а не философствовать. Помнишь, когда мне было десять лет, я спросила, что такое любовь, а ты меня поцеловал?  
— И ты ответила, что если это любовь, то никогда никого не полюбишь, — улыбнулся воспоминаниям Николя.  
— Какие мы были глупые, правда?  
— Мы были детьми.  
— Ты всегда меня защищал, даже когда я была неправа. Скажи, это потому, что ты считал меня слабой?  
— Слабая Марицика? Невозможно.  
— Тогда почему?  
— Ты была моей любимой кузиной, и я хотел сделать тебя счастливой.  
— Была?  
— И всегда ею останешься, конечно.  
— А ты мой любимый кузен. Я никому не позволю обвинять тебя и готова поговорить с Георгом, если потребуется... Но я не всесильна. Если придется выбирать, — только не обижайся — я выберу Георга.  
— Ну, что ты, я рад, что ты так высоко ставишь мои интересы. Прошу, не волнуйся обо мне.  
— Я так и думала, что благоразумие тебе не изменило.  
— Я все тот же человек действия и готов это доказать братским поцелуем в щеку.  
— Тогда ты поцеловал меня не в щеку, — рассмеялась Марицика. — Но давай пока забудем об этих забавах. На меня смотрит паша, я хочу с ним поговорить. Заходи как-нибудь в гости, последнее время мы почти не видимся.  
— Обязательно зайду, — поклонился Николя и поцеловал ей руку.  
После разговора с Марицикой он развеселился, внезапно захотелось сделать что-нибудь совершенно несерьезное. От Вилары как раз отошла Агата, и Николя, улыбнувшись своим мыслям, направился к начальнику жандармерии. Почему бы не растормошить этого хмурого, всегда серьезного человека?


	2. Мой человек при дворе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В "Серебряной маске" господарь делится с Виларой своими намерениями в отношении Братства, а в следующей сцене Николя передает эту информацию друзьям, сказав, что получил сведения от своего человека при дворе. Что же случилось в промежутке?
> 
> Сиквел к ["Союзникам поневоле"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600789).

Вилара спешился, привязал коня позади дома лейтенанта Дэйвоса и отворил тяжелую кованую калитку. Задняя дверь для прислуги была уже заперта. Вилара трижды громко постучал дверным молотком и приготовился ждать. Однако не прошло и минуты, как лязгнул засов, дверь приоткрылась, и в проеме возник Николя. При виде гостя он удивленно поднял брови.  
— Не ожидал тебя сегодня, — сообщил он то, что и так было ясно обоим.  
Они тайно встречались дважды в неделю, по средам и субботам, и если кто-то не мог прийти или хотел перенести время, то сообщал об этом запиской, посланной с нарочным. Но в этот раз Вилара приехал сразу после визита к господарю, желая скорее покончить с неприятным делом, и предупредить не успел.  
— Пустишь меня?  
Помешкав, Николя отступил, позволяя ему войти, и тут же заложил засов.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя сейчас не проходит собрание Братства? — не удержавшись, съязвил Вилара, наблюдая за его торопливыми действиями. — Я захватил только одну пару наручников.  
Оба предпочитали обходить тему заговорщиков молчанием, но сегодня он собирался беседовать именно о них. Николя едва заметно напрягся.  
— Надеюсь, ты пришел один? — произнес он подчеркнуто ровным тоном.  
Его недоверие покоробило Вилару. Неужели после всех этих месяцев тот считает его способным на такую подлость?  
— Разумеется, один. За кого ты меня принимаешь? А вот ты явно кого-то ждал.  
— Сегодня вторник, — ответил Николя.  
— Простите, лейтенант, что отрываю вас от важных дел, — Вилара вздернул подбородок. — Как я только посмел явиться к вам в столь поздний час, не предупредив заранее? Предлагаю еще больше регламентировать наши встречи, прописав, сколько времени вы сможете уделить светской беседе, сколько на предварительные ласки и сколько непосредственно на секс.  
Николя шагнул к Виларе и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Конечно же, случилось, иначе стал бы я беспокоить тебя во вторник? — Вилара отвел взгляд, устыдившись своей вспышки. В конце концов, он сам предложил эти правила, чтобы личные отношения не мешали обязанностям.  
— В таком случае, пройдем в гостиную. Рассказывай.  
— Рассказывать, собственно, почти нечего, — хмуро произнес Вилара. — Бибеску хочет выслать членов Братства из города, и приказал мне заняться этим лично. Поэтому лучше пусть сами уезжают, иначе моим жандармам придется их проводить, и тогда будут жертвы с обеих сторон. У меня и так осталось мало надежных людей, не хочу рисковать их жизнями.  
— Спасибо за предупреждение, я подумаю.  
— Его величество не шутит, Николя. Да, он не готов арестовать твоих друзей, боится вмешательства извне, но в любую секунду все может перемениться. Стоит только Марджелату или кому-то другому еще что-нибудь натворить — и можешь забыть об этой пальмовой ветви.  
— Я подумаю, — повторил Николя и поднялся. — Извини, но я действительно кое-кого жду.  
— Марджелату видели в доме боярина Вылку, — произнес Вилара, не двигаясь с места.  
Николя снова сел.  
— Здесь какая-то ошибка. Марджелату никогда бы не убил ради обогащения.  
— Он и не убивал.  
— Тогда к чему вы клоните?  
Вилара отметил, что Николя перешел на "вы". Что ж, зато он пока удерживает его внимание.  
— Марджелату приехал уже после убийства боярина Вылку, но ему может быть известно, где спрятано пропавшее золото.  
— Каким образом?  
— Не мне вам напоминать, что этот разбойник не раз обводил нас вокруг пальца, удирая с награбленным. Но такое ему не сойдет с рук.  
— Я передам ему, когда увижу. А теперь, если не возражаете...  
Николя вновь поднялся, вытащил из кармана брегет и недвусмысленно взглянул на циферблат.  
— Угостите хотя бы бренди, — попросил Вилара, чтобы потянуть время. — Сегодня был тяжелый день.  
— Почему бы и нет? — кивнул тот и поманил его пальцем. — Пройдем в библиотеку, у нас еще есть четверть часа.  
По выразительному взгляду Вилара понял, что Николя собирается не только угостить его выпивкой, и охотно последовал за ним. Позже он корил себя за недогадливость: никто не станет просто так назначать встречу с точностью до минуты. Настроившись на романтический лад, он сел на диван и ничуть не удивился, когда Николя устроился на подлокотнике слева. Вилара гадал, почему тот медлит, когда услышал тихое: "Прости". Затем голова взорвалась болью, и он провалился в забытье.

Очнулся Вилара от резкого запаха. Открыв глаза, он тут же зажмурился, успев заметить, как Николя ставит на стол флакон с нюхательной солью.  
— Обязательно было это делать? — сквозь зубы проговорил он, сжимая ладонями виски.  
— А ты бы ушел?  
Значит, Николя раскусил его уловки.  
— Если так уж не терпелось от меня избавиться, мог бы просто запереть в спальне, — проворчал Вилара, проклиная себя за то, что вообще явился сюда.  
— Ты бы мог увидеть что-нибудь в окне.  
— Кого-нибудь, хочешь сказать?  
Николя улыбнулся и нежно погладил его по щеке. Тот, насупившись, отвернулся, но продолжил следить за ним глазами. Вздохнув, Николя объяснил:  
— Этот человек приходил по делу Братства, о котором тебе не следует знать. Я не мог поступить иначе, сам понимаешь.  
— Нужно было уходить, когда ты предлагал, — задумчиво произнес Вилара. — Я бы спрятался неподалеку и проследил за твоим посетителем.  
— Как удачно сложилось, что вместо этого ты решил меня перехитрить, — усмехнулся Николя. — Прости, что пришлось обезвредить тебя таким жестоким способом. Как мне загладить вину?  
— Голова раскалывается, знаешь ли. У меня вообще может быть сотрясение мозга... Что ты делаешь? Даже не думай об этом!.. Убери руки... Прекрати меня раздевать... Ох... М-м-м...

— Я все еще сержусь, — заявил Вилара, потирая макушку.  
Николя стер со щеки белесые капли, застегнул брюки Вилары, взъерошил его и без того растрепавшиеся волосы и уверенно возразил:  
— Нет, не сердишься.  
— Ну, может, уже не так сильно, — порозовел под его взглядом Вилара. — Но не думай, что так легко отделаешься.  
— О, я вовсе так не думаю, — улыбнулся Николя. — Пойдем в спальню, дорогой мой ага, и я помогу тебе забыть головную боль.


	3. Кредит доверия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит сразу после окончания "Серебряной маски". Вилара и лейтенант Дэйвос выясняют отношения.
> 
> Сиквел к фику ["Мой человек при дворе"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600951/chapters/54012187).

Вилара, не желая верить собственным глазам, следил за удаляющейся каретой с Марджелату на козлах. Что он скажет господарю, когда тот спросит о золоте? "Марджелату снова нас обдурил, но я отправил за ним жандармов, и теперь они все либо убиты, либо ранены?" Да его на смех поднимут! "Ты ни на что не годишься, — скажет ему господарь. — Зачем мне нужен начальник жандармерии, который неспособен поймать какого-то бандита?" Как бы часто ни звучали подобные слова из уст Георга Бибеску, когда-нибудь они перестанут быть только словами.

Агата и Траянов уже оправились от потрясения и явно были намерены как можно скорее убраться отсюда. Неподалеку от них лейтенант Дэйвос подтягивал подпругу своего коня. И откуда он вообще здесь взялся?  
— Уже покидаете нас, лейтенант? — крикнул Вилара. — Я с вами не закончил.  
— Вы и не начинали, — насмешливо отозвался тот.  
— Проклятье! Кто-нибудь, остановите его!  
Но все жандармы бросились вдогонку за Марджелату, и задержать Дэйвоса и Агату с Траяновым было некому.  
— Если хотите поговорить, следуйте за мной, — предложил Николя, обернувшись.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я не могу оставить труп без присмотра, — возмущенно ответил Вилара. — Стоит лишь отвернуться — и его украдут у меня из-под носа, чему я совершенно не удивлюсь.  
— Что ж, как законопослушный гражданин пойду вам навстречу.  
Из кареты донеслось фырканье Агаты, и Вилара был с нею полностью согласен. Николя Дэйвос член Братства, а значит, вне закона. Во всяком случае, теоретически. Когда карета отъехала на достаточное расстояние, Вилара грозно уставился на невозмутимого Дэйвоса:  
— И как это понимать?  
— О чем вы, ага?  
— Оставь это притворство. Как только господарь узнает, что ты передал Марджелату золото боярина Вылку, он не посмотрит, что ты кузен госпожи Гики.  
— Это еще доказать надо. Не нервничай так, дорогой мой, вон, как лицо раскраснелось.  
— Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! Ты украл сокровища, и я не собираюсь тебя покрывать.  
— Золото было завещано Братству.  
— Где же завещание?  
— В Братстве.  
— Так предъяви его господарю, и он вас рассудит.  
— И согласится на передачу денег преступной, по его мнению, организации? Не думаю. Завещание признают поддельным, и поскольку родственников у погибшего не осталось, все деньги отойдут казне.  
— Уж лучше так, чем служить вашим бунтарским делишкам. Весь город на уши поставили, а мне расхлебывать. Вот увидишь, мы снова подавим восстание, но только я ни о чем тебя предупреждать не буду. Делаешь доброе дело, чтобы лишняя кровь не пролилась, а тебе так отплачивают за заботу! И не смотри на меня своими бесстыжими глазами, предатель. Чтобы я еще хоть раз о чем-то тебе сообщил! Да я видеть больше не хочу твою наглую рожу. Забирай своего Марджелату, и катитесь оба к... О, черт!  
Все это время Николя надвигался на Вилару, а тот отступал, пока не споткнулся о покойника и не растянулся на земле. Предложенную руку он не принял и поднялся сам.  
— Успокоился? — поинтересовался Николя.  
— Предатель, — хмуро повторил Вилара, но без прежней злости.  
— Золото принадлежит Братству, — жестко произнес Дэйвос. — И никто не заставит меня поступиться честью, даже ты.  
На этот раз Вилара благоразумно промолчал.  
— А этого кто убил? — указал он на мертвеца.  
— Не видел, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Дэйвос.  
— Наверное, напоролся на сук, — съехидничал Вилара. — При свете дня, знаешь ли, как два пальца об стол.  
— Он убил боярина Вардала и покушался на жизнь турецкого консула, — пожал плечами Николя. — Его бы все равно приговорили к смерти, если бы поймали.

Вдалеке показались всадники.  
— Твои люди возвращаются, — кивнул Николя.  
— Упустили... упустили, — грустно пробормотал Вилара, его плечи поникли.  
— Можешь уехать со мной, пока они тут будут разбираться.  
— Вы, как обычно, вне подозрений, лейтенант Дэйвос, мне незачем вас арестовывать.  
— Я предлагал поехать ко мне домой, а не в жандармерию. У меня, как ты знаешь, отличный бренди, с ним забываются все проблемы, — когда тот покачал головой, Николя добавил с хитрой усмешкой: — Заодно подумаем, что ты скажешь завтра господарю.  
— Пожалуй, от бренди не откажусь, — тут же воспрял духом Вилара.  
— Тогда, как освободишься, приезжай ко мне. Заходи через парадный вход, будто с официальным визитом; я предупрежу слуг, чтобы тебя сразу ко мне провели.  
— Визит будет официальным, — пригрозил Вилара, но по губам скользнула улыбка. — Я еще не закончил с вами, лейтенант.  
— Вы сначала начните, ага, — многозначительно приподнял бровь Николя и направился к коню.  
"О, я покажу тебе, как со мной играть, ты еще запросишь пощады", — подумал Вилара, предвкушая приятный вечер и не менее приятную ночь.


	4. Дебют

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит после фильма "Желтая роза". К Виларе приходит лейтенант Дэйвос, чтобы поделиться кое-какими подозрениями.

— К вам лейтенант Дэйвос, ага, — отрапортовал жандарм, щелкнув каблуками.  
— Пригласите, — не выказал удивления Вилара.  
Николя Дэйвос выглядел усталым, что было объяснимо — накануне он вернулся из Вены, где занимался отправкой оружия для Братства.  
— Доброе утро, ага, — вежливо поприветствовал Николя.  
— Доброе. Что привело вас ко мне, лейтенант?  
— Видите ли, я тут кое о чем подумал и решил поделиться мыслями.  
— Я польщен. Садитесь, прошу вас.  
Тот занял кресло напротив и окинул Вилару изучающим взглядом. Появление Дэйвоса было неожиданным: по плану Вилары после предыдущей встречи их контакты должны были ограничиться светскими приемами.  
— У меня возникли подозрения по поводу одного человека, — начал Дэйвос, — и я подумал: кому как не начальнику жандармерии стоит об этом знать.  
— Вам стало известно о преступлении?  
— Я изложу факты, а вы судите сами.  
— Слушаю вас, лейтенант.  
Виларе не нравился самоуверенный вид Дэйвоса. Вчера тот явно был не в своей тарелке, хотя и умело скрывал это, а сегодня как ни в чем не бывало восседает в его кабинете.  
— Вам ведь многое известно о Братстве?  
— Мои люди собирают всю доступную информацию.  
— Но вам известно больше, не так ли? — Вилара промолчал, впрочем, Дэйвос и не ждал ответа. — Например, вы в курсе, что даже члены Братства не знают, кто его глава?  
— Имя председателя не является тайной даже для меня, — насмешливо заметил Вилара.  
— О, нет, председатель не создавал наше общество, он только взял на себя управление текущими делами. Приказы передаются анонимно — записку с указаниями оставляют в каком-нибудь людном месте, откуда ее забирает наш человек.  
— Что же вам мешает проследить за этим местом и посмотреть, кто принесет записку?  
— Однажды мы так и сделали, однако наткнулись на мальчишку-посыльного, который не видел отправителя.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что секретные сообщения передаются через постороннего человека, которому ничто не мешает прочесть записку и передать, скажем, тому же жандарму? — недоверчиво усмехнулся Вилара.  
— Не отрицаю такой возможности, — кивнул Дэйвос. — Если эту записку передадут жандарму, то она, в конце концов, окажется у вас, не так ли?  
— Разумеется.  
— В таком случае, скажите, приносили ли вам когда-нибудь эти записки? — когда Вилара замешкался, Дэйвос добавил: — Можете не отвечать, это бы только подтвердило мои подозрения.  
— Какие подозрения?  
— Еще немного терпения, я не закончил. Давайте вернемся к недавней афере с оружием.  
— Вы уверены, что хотите продолжать? Ведь я вас арестую.  
— А кто, кроме вас, меня услышит? У вас все так же нет доказательств. Итак, наш таинственный глава Братства передал указания перевести деньги некоему банкиру и забрать в Вене товар. Я, как вы уже знаете, лично участвовал в этом деле.  
— Госпожа Слатеняну мне все рассказала, — кивнул Вилара. — С вами еще был этот негодяй Марджелату.  
— Вам нет смысла бросаться столь грубыми словами, ведь мне, как я уже сказал, все известно. Но вернемся к фактам. В указаниях Братству присутствовало упоминание, что госпожа Гика собирается везти из Италии мрамор для облицовки своего дворца. Это натолкнуло меня на идею перевести оружие на барже с мрамором.  
— Умно.  
— Благодарю. Кроме того, при спешном отъезде из Вены я оказался на одном пароходе с Марицикой.  
— Счастливая для вас случайность.  
— Случайность ли? Вы, кажется, побледнели. Может, открыть окно? Нет? — с преувеличенной заботой поинтересовался Дэйвос. — Впрочем, я уже заканчиваю. Как вам, несомненно, передала госпожа Слатеняну, именно Марицика, моя кузина и невеста господаря, помешала австрийскому консулу увести меня с корабля. Остальное вам также известно: Братство получило оружие, а я преспокойно добрался до Бухареста.  
— Я присутствовал на праздничном ужине, если помните, — пожал плечами Вилара.  
— Да, вы вездесущи, ага. Остается загадкой, как вы со своей сетью шпионов еще ни разу не помешали Братству?  
— Я доберусь до заговорщиков, обещаю вам.  
— У вас ангельское терпение, если вы готовы потратить еще несколько лет на избавление общества от нас.  
— Верно, я очень терпелив.  
— Вы ничего не хотите мне сказать?  
— Что, например?  
— Хорошо, вот вам еще несколько фактов. Помните ли вы, как мы впервые встретились на приеме у господаря? Марицика только стала фавориткой, а я — начальником дворцовой охраны.  
— Извините, лейтенант, моя память, видимо, хуже вашей.  
— Не будем спорить, — усмехнулся Дэйвос. — Вы тогда со мной заговорили и попытались выведать мои политические убеждения.  
— Такова моя работа.  
— Несомненно. Но через некоторое время со мной связался человек из Братства, и скоро я стал частью этой организации. Что вы теперь скажете?  
— Вы сообщили мне много информации, которую в вашем положении не стоило сообщать начальнику жандармерии.  
— А главе Братства?  
Повисло тяжелое молчание. Будь сейчас лето, стало бы слышно, как жужжат за окном мухи.  
— Не понимаю вас.  
— Что с вашим голосом, ага? — ехидно осведомился Дэйвос. — Вы внезапно охрипли. Выпили слишком много холодного вина за завтраком?  
— Ваше... странное предположение застало меня врасплох, — Вилара откашлялся.  
— Вы мне льстите. Я давно подвожу вас к определенному выводу, вы просто не могли этого не понять. Тем не менее, вы вряд ли ожидали, что я выскажу его вслух.  
— Вы действительно умны.  
— А вы других и не берете.  
— Я все еще не понимаю ваших намеков, — отрезал Вилара.  
— Неужели? Марицика рассказала о том разговоре с вами. Вы просили заступиться за вас перед господарем. Мимоходом вы узнали, что она едет в Италию и будет возвращаться через Вену. Подробности ее поездки выяснили ваши агенты. Надеюсь, вы не убивали тех несчастных, которые шпионили в Братстве по вашему же приказу? Повесить все это на Марджелату было жестоко.  
— Я должен был обезопасить свое... — Вилара резко замолчал, но было уже поздно.  
Дэйвос победно улыбнулся.  
— Это вовсе не означает, что я глава вашей преступной организации, — раздраженно произнес Вилара. — Как вам только в голову такое пришло?  
— А что, очень удобно: начальнику жандармерии легче всего контролировать Братство, за членами которого он, по идее, должен охотиться. Ваши жандармы превосходно ловят воров, убийц и прочий сброд, но превращаются в стадо баранов, когда дело касается Братства.  
— Я вам уже говорил, что у меня недостаточно доказательств, чтобы арестовать заговорщиков.  
— Вот именно, а ведь их не так уж трудно получить.  
На этот раз молчание нарушил Вилара:  
— Что вы от меня хотите? Зачем наговорили эту чушь?  
— Хотел только сообщить, что мне все известно.  
— Вы бредите. И лучше вам не делиться своими... фантазиями с другими членами Братства.  
— Не волнуйтесь, об этом буду знать только я. И вы.  
— Я все еще...  
— ...Не понимаете, о чем я говорю? На меньшее я и не рассчитывал. Прощайте, ага.  
Уже у двери Дэйвоса остановил голос Вилары:  
— Лейтенант, вы, верно, хорошо играете в шахматы? Приглашаю вас завтра вечером к себе домой на партию-другую.  
— Надеюсь, я уйду от вас живым? — усмехнулся Дэйвос.  
— Было бы неразумно избавляться от столь сообразительного молодого человека, — невозмутимо ответил Вилара.  
— Вы вряд ли старше меня, ага. Несмотря на старательно выкрашенные волосы, вы не подумали наложить грим, чтобы изобразить морщины. Да и двигаетесь вы слишком легко для человека за пятьдесят.  
— Благодарю, лейтенант, я приму ваши замечания к сведению, — приподнял брови Вилара.  
— Даже с вашим умом занять пост начальника жандармерии в сорок лет... Вы и документы о рождении подделали?  
— Идите, лейтенант, пока я не решил, что вы чересчур сообразительны, — улыбнулся Вилара.  
— Кто тогда обыграет вас в шахматы? — дерзко ответил Дэйвос и вышел из кабинета, оставив за собой последнее слово.  
Вилара вздохнул и потер виски. И что его толкнуло в тот злополучный день подойти к тогда еще никому не известному, но обаятельному лейтенанту? Теперь этот человек слишком много знает, и разумнее было бы от него избавиться. Но что-то подсказывало Виларе, что Николя Дэйвос ни с кем не станет делиться этой тайной. Он, несомненно, любит риск, но при этом осторожен и хитер. А еще недурен собой. Все вместе складывалось в очень привлекательную картину. К тому же Вилара неоднократно ловил на себе его заинтересованный взгляд.

Вечером адъютант осмелился заметить:  
— Вы сегодня в прекрасном расположении духа, ага.  
— Я нашел себе партнера для игры в шахматы, — загадочно улыбнулся Вилара.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В шахматах дебют - начало партии.


	5. Официальный визит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вилара делает неправильные выводы из подслушанного его человеком разговора.  
> Действие происходит во время фильма "За все нужно платить".

— "Думаешь, ага в курсе?" Так и сказал? — переспросил Вилара.  
— Да, ваше благородие, слово в слово. А Марджелату ответил: "Даже если не в курсе, это ненадолго".  
— Значит, тебя раскрыли?  
— К моему превеликому сожалению, ваше благородие, — Петру, один из лучших шпионов жандармерии, понурился. — Однако я услышал еще кое-что интересное.  
— Уже после того, как тебя раскрыли? — съехидничал Вилара.  
— Это касается госпожи Гика, ваше благородие.  
— Неужели?  
Почувствовав интерес начальства к этой теме, Петру поспешил продолжить:  
— Марджелату спросил лейтенанта Дэйвоса, как дела у его кузины Марицики Гика. Она, дескать, кроме господаря, якшается и с другими высокородными господами.  
Вилара поморщился:  
— Передавай разговор точно, без этого своего... жаргона.  
— Слушаю-с, — Петру пожевал губами, припоминая дословно. — Лейтенант ответил: "Вроде успокоилась. У нее и так внушительный список достижений. Принц Альберт Прусский, Лист" — "Прямо с роялем?" — "Да, вместе с роялем".  
— Лист? Вот это да, — пробормотал Вилара, думая при этом о сходстве Марицики с Николя. — Воистину необыкновенная женщина.  
— Так точно, ваше благородие.  
— Что "так точно, ваше благородие"? Продолжай.  
— Да в общем это все, — опешил Петру, которого реакция начальника поставила в тупик. — Лейтенант добавил только, что она, госпожа Гика, то есть, ищет теперь кого помоложе. Затем Марджелату сказал: "Котик, передавай привет аге", и они разошлись.  
— Что? — Вилара аж подскочил на стуле.  
— Они разошлись, — повторил Петру.  
— Нет, что он сказал?  
— Котик, передавай привет аге.  
— Котик...  
Вилара изо всех сил старался выглядеть невозмутимым, но лицо просто перекашивало от гнева. Марджелату назвал Николя "котиком"? И еще посмел намекнуть, что дома того будет ждать ага? Откуда Марджелату знает об их связи? Они, конечно, дружны, но вряд ли Николя стал бы ему рассказывать, он не из тех болтунов, для которых не существует личных тайн.  
— Это его точные слова? — переспросил Вилара.  
— Да, ваше благородие. Пожалуйста, не злитесь на меня, я бы не смог услышать ни единого слова, если бы не сел за соседний столик. Марджелату каким-то чудом, иного объяснения я не вижу, догадался, что я за ним слежу.  
— Мне не нужны твои оправдания.  
— Думаю, он хотел надо мной подшутить и поэтому оставил для вас послание.  
— О чем ты говоришь? — вскинулся Вилара. — Какое послание?  
— Его привет вам, ваше благородие, — Петру окончательно растерялся. — Не думал, что эта издевка так вас заденет.  
Вилара едва удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу. Он идиот, так истолковать невинную фразу! Разумеется, Марджелату обращался к Петру, а не к Николя. Впрочем, если бы они с лейтенантом виделись чаще, то и причин для ревности у него бы не возникало. Господарь назначил ему три аудиенции за последние десять дней, тогда как с Николя он не встречался уже две недели. Они пересекались во дворце, но все мельком.  
— Свободен, — кивнул Вилара шпику и уткнулся в бумаги.

На следующий день Вилара пришел на работу с предчувствием надвигающихся неприятностей. На дорогах было чересчур спокойно, а на центральной площади слишком шумно — он нутром чуял дух мятежа. Не мешкая, он отправил жандармов усилить посты и велел готовиться к любым неожиданностям. Когда адъютант принес почту, Вилара даже обрадовался. Отложив несколько писем, он заметил одно, со знакомым размашистым почерком. Только один человек делал такую забавную закорючку в конце его фамилии. Вскрыв конверт, Вилара с нетерпением принялся читать послание от... Оно оказалось не от Николя, хотя тот, несомненно, подписал конверт. Тем не менее, аккуратно сложенные векселя, выписанные на имя недавно открывшегося банка, должны были представлять интерес. Если их прислал Дэйвос, значит, владелец нечист на руку, либо... Мог ли Николя воспользоваться официальным расследованием в личных целях? Что, если он ищет предлог для встречи? Ведь теперь Вилара просто обязан нанести ему визит, чтобы выяснить все о полученных векселях, не так ли? Задумавшись, он даже не заметил, как секретарь поставил перед ним чашку крепкого кофе.

Готовясь к визиту, Вилара тщательно проверил, что одет по всей форме, как и подобает начальнику жандармерии и тайной полиции при исполнении. Он даже подготовил ордер, чтобы у его людей и слуг Николя не возникло сомнений в цели визита. С этой бумагой ему не придется договариваться о встрече заранее, чего от него ожидали бы при других обстоятельствах. Вилара не понаслышке знал, как легко раскрываются любовные связи: стоит нарушить правила приличия — и на тебе уже соответствующее клеймо. Если бы господарь знал, как близко он общается с одним из членов Братства, с должностью пришлось бы распрощаться. Именно из-за стремления избежать такого исхода приходилось быть вдвойне осторожнее, и этим же объяснялись редкие свидания.

***

Камердинер провел Вилару в гостиную, куда скоро спустился сам хозяин. Дэйвос выглядел весьма привлекательно в новом костюме, сшитом по последней парижской моде. Даже слишком привлекательно на вкус Вилары, у которого внезапно пересохло в горле. Две недели воздержания давали о себе знать.  
— Чем обязан, ага? — спросил Николя после приветствия.  
— Надеюсь, я не нарушил ваших планов, — вежливо ответил Вилара. — Видите ли, в жандармерию пришли кое-какие бумаги, о которых вам может быть что-то известно.  
— Признаться, не ожидал вас так рано, — понизил голос Николя, украдкой оглядываясь, и добавил громко: — Ах, вы об этих бумагах, ага. Мне действительно кое-что о них известно. Однако я запамятовал детали.  
— Я не спешу, лейтенант.  
— Возможно, я смогу освежить память, проверив записи. Они в моем кабинете. Пройдемте туда, если не возражаете.  
Кабинет Николя примыкал к спальне, поэтому Вилара охотно последовал за ним. Он с трудом дождался, пока они останутся наедине, но когда Николя запер дверь кабинета, задал совсем другой вопрос:  
— Госпожа Гика флиртовала с Листом?  
Николя удивленно поднял брови, однако ответил:  
— Ну, он за ней ухаживал, а она из вежливости принимала знаки внимания знаменитого композитора.  
— И наш господарь это терпит?  
— В конце концов, Марицика светская дама, и многих привлекает не только ее внешность, но и ум, — Николя пожал плечами. — Бибеску это понимает. Но ты ведь пришел сюда не для того, чтобы поговорить о поклонниках Марицики?  
— Не для того, — Вилара несколько смутился и окинул Николя пытливым взглядом. — Я получил твое письмо и, как уже сказал, хотел разузнать о его содержимом.  
— Всего лишь небольшой подарок от одного моего друга, — улыбнулся Николя, расстегивая пуговицы на сюртуке.  
— Друга? Снова дела Братства? — действия Николя очень отвлекали, но Вилара не мог упустить ниточку, ведущую к заговорщикам.  
— Какой вы сегодня нудный, ага, — усмехнулся Дэйвос, принимаясь за жилет.  
Вилара сглотнул, не в силах оторвать взгляда от очертаний мышц под рубашкой.  
— Это западня Марджелату? — слабым голосом продолжил он "допрос".  
— Уверяю вас, ага, это не имеет никакого отношения к Братству. Векселя действительно требуют самого пристального вашего внимания, — Николя подошел ближе и положил руку на плечо Вилары, — однако не сейчас.  
Вилара промычал что-то невразумительное и, притянув его к себе, обнял его и поцеловал.  
— А я уж думал, мы так и будем разговаривать о делах, — усмехнулся тот.  
— Изверг, — сообщил ему Вилара и вновь впился в губы.  
В паху потяжелело и, судя по прерывистому дыханию, Николя вовсе не остался безучастным.  
— Изверг, — повторил он хрипло и вжал Николя в стену.  
— Спальня.  
— К черту спальню.  
Чтобы дойти до спальни, нужно было отпустить Николя, а делать этого совсем не хотелось. Вилара сжал его ягодицы и с наслаждением провел ладонью по ложбинке.  
— Вы сводите меня с ума, лейтенант, — прошептал он Дэйвосу на ухо.  
— Совершаю благое дело.  
— Посмотрим, как вы будете шутить через пять минут.  
С этими словами Вилара расстегнул его брюки и принялся ласкать через тонкую ткань кальсон. Рука как бы ненароком задела член, и он с удовольствием ощутил ответную дрожь.  
— Быстрее, — выдохнул Николя. — Твое долгое присутствие здесь будет подозрительным.  
— Я две недели тебя не видел, — возмутился Вилара. — Смотреть на тебя не могу без желания овладеть. И эти твои соблазнительные костюмы ничуть не способствуют выдержке.  
— Я одеваюсь как всегда, мой дорогой ага.  
— Ты предпочитаешь более свободные брюки, — возразил Вилара, сжимая его сосок.  
— Ладно, допустим, сегодня я тебя ждал, — Николя нетерпеливо двинул бедрами.  
Повинуясь немой мольбе, Вилара обхватил его возбужденный член ладонью и начал двигать ею вверх-вниз. Николя после некоторых усилий сумел стянуть с него брюки, бормоча что-то про неудобную форму жандармов, и запустил руку в кальсоны. Вилара ждал, что Николя тоже возьмет его достоинство в ладонь, но вместо этого тот стал ласкать его зад, а потом неожиданно протолкнул палец внутрь. Вилара даже вскрикнул от удовольствия. Все это время он стойко держался, не показывая накатившую страсть, но теперь мог думать только об одном — о большом члене Николя, заполняющем его до отказа. Колени у Вилары подогнулись, и ему пришлось вцепиться в плечи Дэйвоса, чтобы самым позорным образом не сползти по стене на пол.  
— Все же спальня, — с улыбкой резюмировал Николя.  
Оказавшись на кровати, Вилара попытался избавиться от мундира, но не преуспел. Николя ограничился тем, что стянул с него белье. Плеснуть на ладонь масла из флакона и подготовить себя было делом нескольких секунд. Не мешкая, он закинул ноги Вилары на плечи и с усилием вошел в него. Следующие несколько минут были наполнены стонами и шлепками плоти о плоть. Все ощущения Вилары сосредоточились внизу живота. Николя ускорился, и по его запрокинутой голове и прикрытым глазам Вилара понял, что он близок к разрядке.  
— Даже не думай кончить раньше меня, — простонал он, обхватывая себя рукой. Николя замедлил движения. — И не останавливайся!  
— Вы все же решите, дорогой ага, чего вам хочется больше, — хрипло выдохнул тот.  
— И не выкай мне в такие минуты, — парировал Вилара.  
— Ты что-то сказал?  
— Я сказал, прекрати болтать и займись делом.  
— Как пожелаете, ага.  
Не успел Вилара отреагировать на последнюю насмешку, как толчки Николя стали попадать в самую цель, лишая возможности мыслить логически. Рука вновь потянулась к члену, но Николя ее отбросил и заменил своей горячей и влажной ладонью.  
— Вот теперь можешь говорить, что угодно, — простонал Вилара, откидываясь на подушки.  
Наслаждение все накатывало и накатывало, пока не захватило его целиком, и Вилара кончил, цепляясь за простыни. Николя почти сразу последовал за ним и упал рядом.  
— Еле тебя дождался, — проворчал он, отдышавшись.  
— Я оценил.  
— Тебе пора, — с сожалением вздохнул Николя, повернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте. При виде раскинувшегося перед ним аги его глаза подернулись поволокой.  
— Точно пора? — потянулся к нему Вилара.  
— Ну... — Николя запечатлел поцелуй на его плече. — Возможно, у нас есть несколько минут.  
— Боюсь, я слишком стар, чтобы успеть за несколько минут, — поиграл бровями Вилара.  
— Хм...  
Какое-то время слышна была только возня и приглушенный смех, затем оба поспешно соскочили на пол, будто опасаясь вновь слиться в акте безудержной страсти.  
— В пятницу Бибеску дает бал, — нарушил тишину Николя, застегнув рубашку. — Думаю, дополнительная охрана ему не помешает.  
— Кроме того, я могу сообщить кое-что о готовящемся в Бухаресте мятеже, — согласился Вилара.  
— Каком мятеже?  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я говорю. Лишь болван не унюхает витающий в воздухе дух недовольства. А у меня в городе не только глаза, но и уши.  
— И нос, — усмехнулся Николя.  
— Надеюсь, своим ты чуешь, какую опасность деятельность Братства причиняет лично тебе.  
— И почему мы опять вернулись к этой теме? Я всего-то пригласил тебя на бал.  
— О, лейтенант, — захлопал ресницами Вилара, — могу я не надевать платье? Боюсь, если придется гнаться за мятежниками, я запутаюсь в юбках.  
— Ни в коем случае, мой дорогой ага, — подхватил шутливый тон Николя. — Ведь так я не увижу ваших прекрасных мужественных ног и... — он ущипнул Вилару за ягодицу и с довольным видом вышел в кабинет.  
— Негодяй, — бросил ему вслед Вилара и с улыбкой поправил брюки.  
Возможно, на балу он сможет улучить минутку и закроется с Николя в какой-нибудь пустой комнате. Помнится, неподалеку от бального зала как раз есть старая караулка.


End file.
